Payment authentication is a type of identity authentication that can include the process of determining legitimacy of a fund transfer-related payment requested by a user through a wearable device. As related to a financial account, such identity authentication is particularly challenging in terms of security and convenience. In some cases, a mobile terminal is bound to the wearable device and is configured to receive and process the payment authentication request. The wearable device may only be configured to generate the authentication request and to display the results of the identity (and payment) authentication. Limiting the ability of the user to provide input associated to the processing of the authentication request can lead to a weak sense of participation in the payment process. Additionally, processing the payment authentication on the mobile terminal can be associated with low security, which can affect the payment success rate.